Mitchell Party: Power Stone Rush
Mitchell Party: Power Stone RushMitchell Party: Power Stone Rush (Japanese: ミッチェルパーティー：パワーストーンラッシュ, Hepburn: Mitcherupātī: Pawāsutōnrasshu) is a party video game developed by Konami, published by THQ Nordic and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC. It deviates from the normal Mitchell Party series in its removal of turn-based gameplay in favor of the ability to move at will, simultaneous with other players, and without set paths on the game board. The game was released in Europe, Australia, and Japan in October 2016, and in North America the following month. The game is preceded by most of it's past Mitchell Party titles. Playable Characters Mitchell Party: Star Rush has a total of 19 controllable characters. Some characters are only playable in certain modes. Kelly Scramble # Red North Carolinians # Blue North Carolinians # Green North Carolinians # Yellow North Carolinians Other Playable Characters These characters (excluding North Carolinians) can be recruited as allies in Kelly Scramble. They are the main playable characters in the other modes. Toadette however is available in Mitchell Scramble but needs to be unlocked by playing the Kelly Scarmble mode. The characters with an asterisk shows them that they are unlockable in the game. #Mitchell #Gavin #Carolyn #Jennifer #Martin #David #Nicholas #Devin #Dusty #Amber #Kelly #charle #Annabelle #Dr. Alexander #Amanda Bosses #Marquessa #Genola #Marquessa Thug #Welton Payne-smythe #King Boo #Petey Piranha #Mega Goomba #Mega Dry Bones #Mega Blooper #Mega Monty Mole Kelly Scramble Character Abilities and Dice Items *Mitchell's Boots *Piggybank *Poison Mushroom *Warp Box *Duel Glove *Super Dice Block5 *Friendly Dice Block5 *Speedy Dice Block5 *Jumpy Dice Block5 *Flutter Dice Block5 *Wondrous Dice Block5 *Brawny Dice Block5 *Coin Balloon5 Mini-games *Acornucopia *Parkour War *Greedy Eats *Wheelin' and Wigglin' *Steal Diver *Rolling Rumble *Silver Lining *Conveyor Meltdown *House of Ghosts *Tiles and Tribulations *Marquessanik Gold Rush Gameplay Power Stone Rush is a handheld party video game in the Mitchell Party series based on group minigame events that follow a board game concept which mainly rivals Nintendo's Mario Party: Star Rush game. Power Stone Rush's main change to the franchise is its replacement of turn-based gameplay with the ability to move at will, simultaneously, and without set paths on the game board. The game's main mode is "Kelly Scramble", in which all players play as Kelly from the ''Mitchell'' franchise. Other Mitchell series characters can be recruited to play on the player's team, but are not themselves playable. Star Rush features boss battles where players compete to deal the most damage to the boss. Up to four players can join a common multiplayer game when near other players through the Nintendo 3DS handheld console's local wireless mode. The game is also compatible with fifteen of Nintendo's Amiibo figurines. Development Nintendo announced the game at the end of a press release for the 2017 The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild during its June 2016 Electronic Entertainment Expo coverage. Journalists described the announcement as "hidden". Nintendo showed more of the game the next day. Shortly after its announcement, Twitter users commented on how the game's box art was reused from other projects, including the label of SpaghettiOs canned pasta. Closer to the game's release, the box was updated with original art. The removal of the turn-based format was designed to make the game better for portable play. Mario Party: Star Rush was released in Europe on October 7, 2016, in Australia on October 8, 2016, in Japan on October 20, 2016, and in North America on November 4, 2016. Reception The game received mixed reception, according to review aggregator Metacritic. Sean Buckley of Engadget praised the new design choice to remove the turn-based format. He wrote that Mario Party minigames were fun but that the board game format was antiquated. Chris Carter of Destructoid lauded the removal of the series' "car" mechanic, in which all players traveled in a car together on the game board, though he remained "not hopeful" for the new game overall. In Japan, the game sold less than 30,000 units in its first week. It has sold 88,544 in the region as of December 16, 2016. References }} External links * Category:2016 video games Category:Mitchell Party games Category:Mitchell Party series Category:Mitchell Party: Power Stone Rush Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Store games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox One Live Arcade games Category:PC games Category:Konami games Category:THQ Nordic video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Party video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games developed in Austria